


Compel me sweetly

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Character, Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Consensual Non-Consent, Fully negotiated consensual non-consent, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex-Favorable Zolf Smith, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Warning for safety only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: “I felt a… necessity to respond to you. Even though I didn’t know the answer. Can youcompelpeople to act a certain way?”“Should have told you about this sooner.” Zolf says, ignoring the way Oscar’s lips twist with annoyance in response. “I don’t do it, as a matter of course. Didn’t mean to do it that night, either. I was just… on edge.”“Okay.” Oscar says, very quietly. “But what if Iwantedyou to?”
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	Compel me sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I finally finished this one and I am so happy goodness gracious. This is my attempt to tackle compulsion and how it might be (consensually) used against dearest Oscar.
> 
> For clarity, any and all compulsion from Zolf is formatted _**like this right here**_.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Oscar says out of nowhere, his hand stilling where it’s been messing tenderly with Zolf’s hair as they enjoy a quiet night by the fire.

Zolf hesitates, turning his head to look up at the man after a lingering pause. It’s not a good tone of voice. He knows that much. Oscar sounds uncertain, which is never a good sign for a man as assured as his new lover.

“What is it?”

“Back before we went to Paris.” He says, looking down at Zolf with eyes that are far too soft for the amount of anxiety currently building in Zolf’s belly. “That night you asked me a question. If I knew?”

Oh.

“Shit.” Zolf pushes up to face the man in an awkward crouch on his knees, close to falling off the sofa with the rush of it. “Oscar, I can explain. I—.”

Oscar’s hand lifts, his finger coming to rest gently over Zolf’s lips. “At least let me finish my question. I didn’t raise this for the reason you think I did.” At Zolf’s mute nod, he continues. “I felt a… necessity to respond to you. Even though I didn’t know the answer. Can you _compel_ people to act a certain way?”

“Should have told you about this sooner.” Zolf says, ignoring the way Oscar’s lips twist with annoyance in response. “I don’t do it, as a matter of course. Didn’t mean to do it that night, either. I was just… on edge.”

“Okay.” Oscar says, very quietly. “But what if I _wanted_ you to?”

Zolf is quiet for long enough that it’s probably a little strange. “What.”

Oscar gives a soft little laugh, leaning in and tugging gently on Zolf’s beard. His lips brush against Zolf’s mouth, cheek and ear as he exhales soft and hungry. “ _Compel_ me, Zolf.”

Oh.

“You’d have to do everything I say. Anything I say.” Zolf offers haltingly, trying not to get caught up in the thudding beat of Oscar’s heart.

“Darling, that is rather the appeal.”

Zolf chuckles, shaking his head and tangling his hand in Oscar’s hair, pulling so that he can see the prettiness of the man’s eyes.

“I trust you. But you need to understand this is something I’ve actively avoided. For decades.” He tightens his grip, just a bit, enjoys the open fall of Oscar’s mouth. “Might need a bit of time to adjust to using it to get you off.”

“Gods, Zolf I didn’t mean for us to do it tonight.” Oscar’s laugh is such a source of joy for him now that he allows it to tug the corners of his mouth into a smile

“Alright. Alright.” Zolf says, leaning in for a short kiss. “For what it’s worth - I _am_ sorry. For doing it without explaining, and taking so long to own up to it.”

“Apology very accepted.” Oscar says, looking all kiss-drunk in that way he so adores. “Now. Can we get back to what we were doing?”

Zolf grins, tucking himself back against the man’s chest. “S’pose I can allow that.”

#

He doesn’t need to ask Oscar when he’s interested in exploring the compulsion again. Doesn’t even really have time to think about it. The way the man all but climbs into his lap one night after a particularly boring briefing is enough of an indication.

The fact that he whines _tonight, tonight please Zolf_ against Zolf’s non-existent pulse helps too.

“You gonna be okay with me telling you what to do?” Zolf asks, once they’ve come up for air. “Need you to consent now, in case you can’t later.”

Oscar’s smile is tender as he reaches out to trail fingertips down from Zolf’s temple to under his chin. “Zolf. I consent to anything you might wish to do to me, whether I am begging otherwise or not. I’ve been doing this long enough that I am very aware of my few limits and I am certain you will not be approaching any of them tonight.”

Zolf nods, patting his knees. “Need you off me for a moment.” When Oscar resists, he injects just a hint of compulsion into his next words. “ _ **Off. Stand in front of me, hands behind your back.**_ ”

Oscar fumbles to comply, fingers linking behind his back and his shoulders a solid line that melts as the compulsion fades and he exhales a shaky laugh. “Well that’s quite something.”

Zolf looks up at the man and attempts to keep his face straight, his question simple. This information should be freely given.

“Tell me your limits, please.”

“Don’t beat me.” Oscar says very quietly. “No gags. You can chastise and debauch me but try not to be actively demeaning.”

The thought of it does something unpleasant to his stomach, but Zolf maintains a measured, intent expression. “Of course. Can’t say they’re high on my list of priorities.”

Zolf pauses, wondering over raising a point that he’s wanted to discuss for some time. Now’s the opportune moment, if they’re going this far already.

“One other question.” He says, watching the interested quirk of Oscar’s brow and pushing on before he can hesitate further. ”Can I bite you?”

_Oh_ that does lovely things to Oscar’s heartbeat, chasing it into a deep and rhythmic thud.

“ _Please._ ”

Zolf nods, getting to his feet. “Alright. Gonna try this properly, see how it feels. If you don’t like it, all you have to do is say.”

Oscar nods. “I’m in your hands.”

“ _ **You’re going to fuck yourself for me to watch.**_ ” Zolf says, watching as the compulsion melts into Oscar and sets his pulse racing, his eyes sparking with hunger that Zolf’s all too familiar with. “ _ **Walk into the bedroom and pick out a toy.**_ ”

Oscar smirks, some of his spirit shining through even as turns and walks away.

Zolf can see the moment he drops the compulsion in the way Oscar’s walk changes. The man continues into the bedroom anyway, putting a bit of an alluring sway in his hips as a flourish.

It shouldn’t surprise him that Oscar is more than kitted out for the request he made. It also shouldn’t surprise him that all the man has to do is open a drawer and there they are, all laid out for him to choose from. There’s a whole range, from slim and long to short and fat and everywhere in between. One, strikingly, looks like it’s modeled on an orc that Zolf served with once upon a time.

It’s that one that Oscar’s eyes keep straying to, even though the compulsion has long since worn off.

“ _ **Pick the one you want.**_ ”

Oscar’s hand instinctively reaches out for the largest one and pulls it back with an increasingly broad smile. He doesn’t even begin to look chagrined at the decision once the light returns to his eyes, gripping it tight in a hand that doesn't quite encompass its girth.

Zolf tips his chin up and Oscar bends over to drop a kiss on his lips before wandering over to the bed and starting to strip off. Zolf busies himself with finding a suitable seat and moving it into position, shifting to sit as comfortably as he can with the growing pressure in his groin.

“ _ **Slow down, Oscar.**_ ” He says, once the man’s almost got his trousers unfastened, shirt long since fallen to the floor. “ _ **Put on a show**_.”

It’s a weak compulsion, both in strength and personal conviction - he’s never particularly found the art of the striptease appealing, but there’s something different about the way that Oscar reveals himself, inch by inch of pale skin, that makes Zolf sigh and tug at his collar.

Oscar bends over at the waist to unlace his boots, giving Zolf _quite_ the view.

“ _ **Spread**_ _**yourself**_.” He says on impulse, groaning at the easy compliance. Oscar’s hole is pink and already slick. “Oscar, did you touch yourself thinking about this?”

A flood of colour fills the man’s face as he peeks from behind his legs. “Zolf…”

“ _ **Tell me**_.”

“You were late home and I was bored.”

Zolf smirks, trying to hide it behind his palm but seeing how well that works in the quiet smile that Oscar wears. “You’re a horny bastard. _**Get on the bed and tell me what you were thinking about**_.”

Oscar scrambles to comply and Zolf holds the compulsion for longer than he has before. Zolf watches the way Oscar settles without concern for how good a picture he makes, palms folding over his stomach as he leans up against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed.

“I thought about you taking me out of my head.” Oscar says. “About you making me do everything I’ve wanted to ask you for but haven’t been sure if I should. I want you to fuck me, I want to put on a show for you. I think about you _constantly_ , about all the ways I want to have you and all the ways you might want to have me in return. I’ve not been like this for years, Zolf, I normally want to be in control but there’s something about you that drives me to submit. I think it’s the power, the unknown, the feeling of being _food_ to you I—.”

Zolf swallows and lets the compulsion fall away, watching as Oscar stops sharply and inhales. He doesn’t look away but Zolf can see in the solid line of his jaw that he _wants_ to. He’s not used to being so open - but then, who is?

“Good, Oscar. Thank you.” He says, watching the man shudder at the praise. “ _ **Now. Fuck yourself and know that I’m watching because I want to. I want you**_.”

Oscar whines, reaching out for the toy and the oil. His hands are unsteady as he slicks up the fingers of his dominant hand, reaching down between his legs to probe at his hole and start to work himself further open. It’s a pleasure to watch the man, knowing that he is practiced at this, knowing that he’s doing it because Zolf asked him to…

“ _ **What are you imagining**_?”

“What you think of me. Watching me like this. Opening myself up without hesitation for a toy that’s bigger than anyone I’ve taken.” Oscar chuckles as the compulsion drops. “Really darling, this is quite eye-opening.”

“It’s nice hearing what you’re actually thinking.” Zolf smiles, smoothing a palm over his cock, still half-hard but interested in the way Oscar so easily takes three of his own fingers. “ _ **Be honest with me a bit more**_.”

“I want to impress you. I want you to see how well I take this cock and think about me riding you. I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name.” Oscar gasps. “I want you to bite me and I want to feel how much it affects you to have my blood filling your mouth in the way that you touch me and moan for me. I want to be the only thing that will sate you.”

Zolf clears his throat. “Good. Good.” He says, seeing the way that Oscar’s eyebrow raises at the choked tone of his speech. “Are you ready?”

Oscar nods, shooting him a look so hungry that he knows he won't have to bother with compelling.

“Use the toy.” He says. “Take yourself apart for me.”

Oscar grins as he pulls his hand free of himself and reaches for the oil again, spreading his slick touch quick and free over the toy. There's a fae energy to him now, now that he knows he's about to get what he wants. That if he hesitates Zolf is there to catch him and push him onwards.

Zolf feels breathless in a way that is impossible now, watching Oscar press the toy to himself and whine high in his throat as it sinks inside, spread legs trembling.

“ _ **Slow**_.”

Oscar complies, filling himself little by little. His cock is starting to strain again, a long curve towards his stomach. Zolf swallows around an itch in his gums at the thought of walking over and sucking Oscar down, swallowing the man’s come and compelling Oscar hard once more.

Zolf watches, keeping a tenuous hold on the compulsion to maintain Oscar’s speed. He waits until it’s almost completely inside Oscar, then...

“ _ **Stop**_.”

Oscar doesn’t make a sound, just ceases the motion of his hand, slick dripping slowly onto his stomach. After a moment he gasps like all the air has gone out of him, tipping his chin up towards the ceiling.

“ _Zolf_.”

He grins. “Yes?”

Oscar mutters something under his breath which he doesn’t make an effort to pick up on. Instead, he observes the man, the quiet flex of his hand on his thigh, the heaving breaths.

“How about you show me how you’d ride that cock instead. _**On your knees.**_ ”

Oscar complies without hesitation, even though he’d put barely a hint of urging behind his words. It makes him smile, and Oscar notices. There’s a brighter tinge to his flush as he arranges the toy and sinks back down onto it with a low groan.

“Gods you take that so easily.” Zolf hums, eyes fixed on the slow flex of Oscar’s quads. “What does that make you?”

“ _Talented_.” Oscar laughs.

It’s true. Oscar rides cock like he was made for it, which considering all of his other extensive talents is a rather telling point for Zolf to focus on. Perhaps he’s just as lustful at his core as everyone else.

“ _ **Put your hand on your cock**_.” He says, waiting until Oscar does so to let the compulsion go.

He revels in the way Oscar whines, sinking down more sharply. “Zolf I’m not going to last.”

“So?” Zolf says, watching the way Oscar jerks as the toy nudges his prostate. “ _ **Come, Oscar**_.”

Oscar shudders through his orgasm, covering his hand in pulsing spills of white, his hair hanging in his face as his chin drops to his chest.

“ _ **Good, Oscar. So good for me. How about you get all nice and hard for me again**_.”

He watches as Oscar breathes around a stifled gasp, his hand moving over his cock heedless of any sensitivity as blood flows back to get him stiff once more.

“H-how?” Oscar mutters, still slowly riding the toy.

“ _That’s_ what surprises you about all this?” Zolf chuckles. “Blood is what I _do_ , Oscar.”

Oscar throws his head back with a laugh, staring up at the ceiling, brow pinched at the way sensation chases over his skin. His hand moves in stilted little pulls at his cock, his hips rocking lazy and uncoordinated against the toy.

He looks wrecked, and it makes Zolf’s mouth go all dry.

“ _ **Stop touching yourself**_.” Zolf says, getting up from his seat. “ _ **Tip your head to the left.**_ ”

Oscar does it without thinking, his long hair falling to one side and exposing the side of his throat. When the compulsion fades, he grins, breathing heavily.

“Been told this feels good.” Zolf says quietly, kneeling on the bed and letting his fingers dip between Oscar’s cheeks to skirt around the toy.

“ _That_ feels exceptionally good.” Oscar says, breathless and trembling. “But that’s not what you mean, is it?”

“ _ **You can touch yourself.**_ ” He says, and Oscar obeys immediately.

His hand fits around his cock in a tight grip, the reddened head of it slick and exposed by every pull of his fist. He whines, twisting his wrist and fucking himself back on the toy. It looks like he’s about to tip over the edge when Zolf brings a hand up to his neck.

“ _ **Did I say you could come again? Stop.**_ ”

Oscar sobs, going limp and wrenching his hand away from his aching cock.

“You’ll come when I bite you and not before.” He watches Oscar nod quickly, pulls a lingering strand of hair away from the man’s sweaty shoulder. “I want to taste your orgasm. You’ll do that for me, won’t you?”

It earns him a whimper, Oscar’s cock jerking and leaving a strand of slick dripping merrily down onto the bed.

A thought occurs to him and he puts voice to it before he can think otherwise. “ _ **Tell me you don’t want it. Beg me not to.**_ ”

Oscar groans, chest heaving. “Zolf please please don’t bite me I’m scared, _please_ I don’t want it to hurt, please.”

Zolf has to stifle a groan of his own in the slick skin of Oscar’s back. “Alright, enough.”

“You _do_ have a filthy mind, darling.”

It might sting more if it wasn’t said with such naked, breathless affection, Oscar leaning back into him with a laugh.

“Gets the blood flowing.” Zolf mutters. “A bit of a fear spike tastes damn good.”

Oscar chuckles again, grinding down on the toy. “Whatever you say, handsome.”

Zolf wants to wait, to let the anticipation build, but watching Oscar undo himself has made that a stark impossibility. He allows himself to enjoy the goosebumps that cover Oscar’s skin as he moves in, pressing kisses to the back of his shoulder.

“Ready?” He asks, mouthing up to settle his mouth over Oscar’s pulse.

Oscar swallows heavily, his heartbeat a quick pitter-pat that gives away his hesitant excitement. “Do it.”

Zolf allows his teeth to lengthen and then bites down, groaning when the first hints of blood hit his tongue. He sucks on the puncture marks and loops an arm around Oscar’s waist, hard, perhaps _too_ hard but Oscar simply whimpers and gives over to it.

Zolf knows Oscar won’t understand the euphoria of getting to taste him. The way the intense hit of flavour makes his body sing, his strength return, his cock harden completely. Zolf rocks against Oscar’s lower back, sucking more blood and feeling him gasp and grind onto the toy. He moves his other hand to Oscar’s cock, knocks the man’s hand away and jerks his wrist in quick, encouraging motions.

The taste of Oscar’s second orgasm floods through him as intensely as if it was his own and it’s a battle to remember to swipe his tongue over the marks to stop Oscar bleeding out through his own lack of attention.

The man sags, whimpering softly, his heart pounding to keep up with the loss of blood.

“ _Zolf_.” He breathes around a disbelieving laugh. “Zolf. How will I ever get anything done again knowing you can do that to me.”

Flush with blood and arousal, Zolf joins him in laughter, using gentle hands to guide him onto his back. Oscar grimaces when he pulls out the toy and tosses it aside as a problem for later. Shifting his weight, Zolf settles over the length of Oscar’s legs and unfastens his trousers, watching Oscar’s eyes turn hungry at the sight of his cock.

“ _ **Tell me how it felt**_.”

Oscar’s eyes go all wide. “Like a part of me was becoming part of you, like you were owning me more completely than anyone has before. It felt like I was sustaining you, the way you sucked at me, _fed_ from me.”

Zolf grunts, reaching out to spread his palm over Oscar’s side, curling in on himself as he furiously works his fist along his cock. “ _ **Tell me what you want now**_.”

“Come on me, Zolf.” Oscar breathes. “Mark me like you’ve bruised my throat. Cover my stomach so that I can drag my fingers through it and taste you.”

It’s all too easy to give in to that thought and Zolf gasps through a release that makes his nails dig into Oscar’s side, eyes screwing shut as he pulses within the too-tight grip of his fist.

He opens his eyes in time to see Oscar doing as promised, eyes sparkling with impish energy as he drags his fingers through the mess on his belly and brings them to his reddened lips. He sucks on them and Zolf pulses a final time, shuddering.

Oscar grins around the fingers in his mouth, pulling them free with a lewd pop. “Well, Zolf, it would seem that we can _both_ be compelling.”


End file.
